


Too Much of a Good Thing

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Holiday parties bore Bruce.





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Festivity."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 27th, 2011.

Bruce pretended to drink more champagne as he pretended to be approaching tipsy. The Wayne Industries holiday party had only been going for a short time and already he wanted to go home. Or if not home, put on his other work clothes and find a comfortable gargoyle from which to survey his city.

He waved to people as they passed him, and talked politely with those employees brave enough to approach him. Pleasantries as they tried to get in a good word for themselves or department. Hoping that Bruce knew who they were but not expecting him to know. Little did they know he did more all day than pace his office, buy expensive cars, and play golf.

Finally a familiar and welcome face appeared in front of him, long trench coat no doubt hiding a red cape and blue tights. “Happy holidays, Mr. Wayne.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kent. I’m glad you and the other Planet employees could make it to the party.”

“We already had ours, but who would turn down the official Wayne Industries event?”

“I’d like to.”

Clark’s smile reached his eyes, making them brighter. “It’s your party. Though it would certainly make a statement to not make an appearance.”

“Not the kind of statement I’d like to make, unfortunately. I need to impress my stakeholders, not alienate them.”

“Will you be attending the other party?”

The Justice League holiday party was the next evening, and Bruce had been dreading attending that one, too. “I will make an appearance and then return home.”

“Such a party animal.”

“It will be my fifth holiday party in a week and a half. I need a break.”

“To get work done, no doubt. The holidays are a perfect excuse for the break from work.”

“I admit the change in scenery is nice. Trees and lights, color and frivolity. The city looks beautiful.”

“Enjoy it.” Clark looked around, and his eyes set on something that made him smile again. “I need to go rescue Lois from one of your board members. I’ll see you later. And if not, then tomorrow.”

“Go be a hero.”

Almost blushing, Clark answered, “Every day.”

“I know.”

Clark disappeared, and Bruce caught sight of Lucius waving him over from across the room. Putting on a grin, Bruce made his way across the room. More talking before he could go home and be productive.

But like Clark said, he’d try to enjoy it. Business was good, and his night job had been slow. He had time to indulge himself and enjoy the parties.

At least until after New Year’s.


End file.
